


High Roller

by MoonCigar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stanley, Crossdressing Kink, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Stancest Halloween Exchange 2015, Stanley Crossdressing, Top!Ford, cock blocking, unfinished blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A VERY late fill in for the Stancest Halloween exchange. Stanley and Ford haven't been talking for weeks. Lucky for them, it's the off season for Music Festivals, and the Love God is back in town!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Roller

**Author's Note:**

> My given Prompt: Return of the Love God! And the rating’s gonna have to climb higher than PG if he wants to distract a determined scientist like Stanford Pines… Any topics/kinks that you would like to see in your requset: Fluff and romance mostly. Topics a little more light-hearted and positive. 
> 
> Pretty much a Sex Pollen Fanfic with a side of ridiculous crack. I hope you enjoy it anon, whoever you are!
> 
> Costume in question is: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f4/8b/ce/f48bce7d6a5917059810b4072597e1d6.jpg

“You gonna come up for air anytime soon?” A gruff voice echoed through the stale musty air of the basement. Stanford looked up to see his brother, standing outside the elevator with an exasperated look painted on his face. 

“Yes. Once I figure out this particular theory!” Looking back down, he wrote out a long stream of scientific babble onto the cluster of papers strung upon his desk. Stan rolled his eyes and snorted as he turned around, making his way back up the elevator. 

Ever since the incident with Bill calmed down, Stan and him have been keeping to themselves in different parts of the Shack. They made up, everything was sorted, Stan could still run the Mystery Shack and Ford would continue his research on “the mysteries of Gravity Falls!” 

It's been a few months since the twins had gone back to California. It was now October and Halloween was coming around the corner again. Now that there was no one there to force them together, they sort of, kept to themselves mostly. 

It didn't bother Ford much, he was enamored in his research. The research he did thirty years prior could now be seen in new light, which encouraged him to expand on his previous discoveries. It was easy to stay down in the basement for days on end. Stan would occasionally take the small trek down, with a meal or a soda, and peer over his brother's shoulder to see what nonsense was happening. It was nice and familiar, but awkward as well. While some things had stayed the same, they were still getting used to each other. Like his projects, they were in need of some rediscovery of their relationship. With the two of them so emotionally stunted, how they survived under one roof was a damn mystery.  
-  
Unbeknownst to them, a blonde man was lounging on his totally retro 1970's themed van with shag lined interior. He was watching the two elderly men through a magic crystal ball he “borrowed” from his witch of an ex. (You make one comment about green skin, and suddenly you are the bad guy for “stereotyping.”) Munching on his cheeze snax, he contemplated his next move. Normally, as the LOVE GOD, he could just wham bam thank you mam, get two people to realize they were perfect for each other, and then be on his merry way. After watching these two however, he had his work cut out for him. 

“Ford and Stanley are barely in the same room, let alone able to hold a conversation for longer than a minute.” The Love God said with a frown. “Can't even be there in person, these two are such homebodies.” With a mouthful of artificial corn and cheese he proclaimed, “I'm going to have to be trickier, more calculatinginger than usual.” He needed to get this done, match making was his job, but music was his HEART. The sooner he got this done the sooner he could get back to writing music. 

“I guess, it's time to bring out the big guns.” Licking the cheese dust from his fingers, he opened a magic safe next to the shag mattress. After entering a code, he pulled out a device that looked like it belonged in Judy Jetson's bathroom. It looked similar to a gaudy, fuchsia colored, heart shaped hair dryer, with a screen. On the screen, he locked in a few coordinates, the device made an enchanted whirling sound. Soon, releasing a mysterious pink miasma at the end of the bright device. The sparkly, pink, smoke hovered around before it escaped through the window. It was on the path toward its designated target. The love god nodded his head and leaned back, modern technology was amazing sometimes.  
-  
Stanley closed the secret door with a heavy sigh. Tonight will be the first episode of latest season of Ducktective and the TV guide said they were planning on doing a Halloween marathon before it aired. Stanley had grown fond of watching Ducktective with the kids, but now that they were all off to school, watching it alone seemed dull. So dull that he had gotten to courage to go and bother his brother, only to lose faith the second he got there. 

With the twins leaving at the end of the summer, it also signaled the Mystery Shack's slow time of the year. Around this time, the Shack was only open three days out of the week and even then, they were sometimes so slow he might as well be staring at molasses drip. A tourist trap was useless if you could not get those walking wallets out from their busy life of school or work. Sure, around this time, he would continue doing his “extracurricular activities”, but this time he just wasn't up for it. 

The last few weeks with Ford weren't bad. It just wasn't good either. Sure there hadn't been any fighting, but that would mean that they’d have to interact with each other for longer than five minutes for any fighting to occur. Stan wasn't expecting everything to go back to how it was when they were kids, but he didn't think reworking their relationship was going to be so difficult. Stan unceremoniously kicked the vending machine door. “Stupid basement with it's wonders and theoretic mumbo jumbo...” he ranted to himself.

As Stanley was sulking, he wasn't aware of the mysterious pink miasma creeping through the window. It circled around his hunched shoulders as if waiting for the right moment to strike. By the time Stan noticed, it was too late. He had inhaled the Love God's magical smoke.

“What the- why does it suddenly smell like flowers and sex in here?” Stanley murmured, taking a few more whiffs trying to identify where this sudden scent came from. His eyes flashed pink as the miasma took its affect. A sudden wave of confidence and arousal overcame his confused state.

Stanley stood there for a moment. The feelings of previous resentment gone, replaced with a new feeling. Too overwhelmed with this new feeling, he doesn't even consider how unusual the sudden switch is. Instead, he starts thinking up a plan. He knows that he needs to go back down to the basement, but first, a quick run to the Halloween store was in order.  
-  
Ford barely registers the ding of the elevator. “Stanley?” He asks, distracted. Barely sparing a glance at the clock, he had noticed it had only been a few hours since the last time he had spoken with his brother. Unusual, since his brother tended to leave him be for at least half the day most times. The sound of a closed door and light footsteps could be heard. “Now Stanley, I told you, I'd come up when this project was finished.”

The steps continued, their owner not responding to Ford's berating. Ford feels a tug at the back of his chair and is suddenly swung around. Two, strong, arms slam on either side of him.

“I know, I got impatient.” His brother's voice sounded different, it was deeper, and the syllables seemed to drag. Stan's position forced him to look up. When he did, he was greeted with a sly grin and hooded eyes. A wave of nostalgia crashed over him. Ford had forgotten that look, that “lets try and push the PG13 rating” look. That looked at lead to nights of fogged up windows, blind grabs, and awkward explanations. 

Paying no mind to Ford's dumbstruck expression, Stanley knelt down, wedging himself between Ford's thighs. His large, strong hands slid from the chair to Ford’s shoulders and down his clothed chest. “I've been wondering what you've been hiding under all these layers.” Even with the cloths though, Stan could tell how build his brother was. Between those thighs, here was no denying the definition in those legs.

“Stan-Stanley, what? We haven't, we haven't done this since we were kids!” and even then, Stan was never this bold. Neither of them were. Instead, they chose to steal a touch here and there or had an awkward rubbing. It was nice, even with all the fumbling and over thinking, they had a good thing for a while- 

“Earth to Poindexter.” An annoyed drawl brought Ford out of his line of thought. He looked down to find Stan glaring at him with a half offended look. It seemed that this new, more forward Stan, was just as good at reading him and half as patient.

“Here I am,” Stan starts, as his hands traveled lower Ford's torso “on my bad knees,” He makes quick work undoing the front of Ford's slacks “trying to blow you, give you a good time” Stan leans forward and mouths Ford’s cock through his underwear “and you choose to ignore me.”

The last sentence was felt more than heard. Ford let out a guttural moan. He gripped the arms of his chair as Stanley made sure to get him hard, dragging his mouth along the clothed wet erection. Using his teeth, Stanley gently bit the elastic of Ford's underwear, releasing his erection. The member bounced up, lightly smacking Stan in the cheek with a light tap. 

Stanley's mouth curved into a smile. “Why hello there.” As if greeting an old friend, he gave the tip a kiss in greeting. “At least someone appreciates seeing me.” The image before Ford looked like some obscene wet dream. Stan's eyes meet his for a second before he engulfed his member in one move. When he swallowed around his quickly growing member, Ford almost went cross eyed. The sensation of the Stan’s throat moving around his sensitive head was amazing. He curled forward, grabbing the sides of Stan's head, his fingers threaded through feather soft grey hair. His twin would not let up, slurping and bobbing, all Ford could do was try and hold on. 

It had been way too long since Ford last paid attention to his libido and this amount of stimulation was already so much. He was about to loose it. “Stan, Stan, I'm about to cum!!” He tried to warn his brother, but as soon as the last syllable left his mouth, the sensations changed. The warm confines of his brother's mouth was replaced by harsh cold air. Ford’s twelve fingers no longer holding onto the Stan’s scalp. Stanley started to get up from his knees. “What?” Ford muttered blearily, he attempted to reach for him, desperate to feel that mouth on him again. Stanley swatted his hands away.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Stanley tutted, his voice hoarse. “If you want to cum, then go meet me upstairs.”

“W-What?” Ford repeated, still trying to register what exactly was happening. He couldn't comprehend why his brother had stopped. 

“You heard me.” He sassed, giving a wink before turning around. 

All Ford could do was stare, mouth agape, as Stanley sauntered towards the elevator and disappeared. His brother just cock blocked him. Leaving him sitting here with his pants down and his dick jutting out and weeping. He was so completely lost and really horny.

Feelings self-conscious, he tucked his painfully hard erection back into his pants. What had gotten into Stanley? This was something that they had kept buried for over forty years, and suddenly he comes down, like a hurricane, inflicting blue balls, and just leaves! Brushing his hand through his hair, Ford leaned back into the chair. How was he supposed to go about this?

Taking a deep breath, he tried to will his hardness away. He couldn't be distracted by his awakened libido, they have to talk about, whatever this was. It was not something they could just jump back into so lightly. Things did not just work like that, especially after forty years. They weren't in some badly written dirty romance novel with an unrealistic plot. They were grown adult men in the real world.

Ford stood up from his chair with a new sense of purpose. Marching boldly toward the elevator, he spent the entire ride up coaching himself. “Stanley, no, STANLY, no too forceful...” As he was about to finish his self-practiced speech he realized he was already on the top floor. 

“Stanley, I think we need to talk about what just happened- ” Ford starts, pacing toward the gift shop. “I know that we are...Familiar with each other, but to go about it without talking, well. I don't know, it's just so sudden. We haven't done anything like that since we were teenagers, and even then it wasn't even that often and I haven't even brought up the fact that you decided to SO RUDELY stop just to get me up here. That was just in bad taste.-”

A crinkling sound stopped him. Lifting his boot, he found a piece of off brand candy on the floor. Looking around the room, he not only realized he was alone, but there was a line of off brand candy leading out of the room. Ford followed the trail of Doom Dooms, Peppermint smackies, and various colored wrapped candies up the stairs and down the hall, till finally it lead to Stan's front door. Ford barely gave the door a push before it swung open on it's own accord.

“Finally! Nice of you to show up~” The loud smack of a lollipop could be heard. “I thought I was going to have to put more effort into getting you up here!”

There he was, Stanley, leaning on the door frame, swinging a pair of fuzzy, red dice, clad in a Halloween get up. A red, satin, dress clung tightly onto Stan's robust body, at least Ford thought so. It was less of a dress and more like a flimsy swimsuit. The gaudy silver trim outlined the peeks of his hairy skin shown through the cutouts. The skirt was nothing more than a few pieces of cloth sewn near the back, giving Ford a view of the outline of Stan's cock. He was wearing a red headband on the top of his head that held three cards, flashed out like a mock crown, two Queen of Spades, and the Queen of hearts in the middle. A pair of patent leather heals were adorned on his feet making his legs looks long and defined. The wet, rolled paper of the lollipop stick was stained by the bright lipstick that paired with his permanent 5 o clock shadow.

A few miles out, a love god was choking on his cheese wiz. 

“I-what, ah.” Ford's brain seemed to short circuit, thirty years in another dimension had not prepared him for this string of events. Whatever long drawn out speech he had planned on the walk upstairs, had died when his brain imploded. The two sentences of “Stan looked ridiculous” and “That is fucking hot” played on repeat in his mind. The air seemed to have a pink haze that smelled sweet and musky. If there was a flash of pink in Ford's eyes, his brother never mentioned it. 

Deciding enough was enough, Ford pounced. Stanley only had a moment to uncross his legs before his brother was pushed against him. Six fingered hands in his hair and lips bruising his own. The taste of artificial cherry staining his taste buds as Stan desperately attempted to tug Ford's turtleneck off as they fumbled towards the box spring mattress. Eventually reaching their destination and toppling over the bed. Ford on top, straddling Stan, attempting to apparently count each of Stan's molars with his tongue. 

Coming up for air, Ford exclaimed “How in the hell did you even get this thing!?” Eyes frantically looking up and down at his satin clad twin. Stanley almost laughed at the scene, the red lipstick was smeared all over Ford's mouth. 

“Oh, this old thing?” Stan asked, trailing his hands down his satin covered hip. Ford was transfixed, his brother's legs looking thin and toned as Stan crossed them “It's just a little something I picked up.” Ford looked up to retort, before getting distracted by Stan's bruised red lips. “-costumes have gotten a little, ah, more creative since back in our time.”

Ford took a moment away from Stan's lips to look down. “Are you sure this is a Halloween costume?” He trailed his hand to Stan's chest before pinching the nipple through the cheap satin, savoring the surprised yelp that escaped his brother. “Not that I am complaining, but there is almost nothing there.”

“You just need to get on my level.” Stanley growled, grabbing Ford's slacks and forcing them down, underwear and all. “You need to get into the Halloween spirit.” Stanley's eye glinted as he watched the bouncing member. “Maybe you are in the Halloween spirit already.”

Backing away slightly, Ford toes out of his fallen briefs and removes his invasive turtleneck. His twin's hands were immediately on him, roaming over Ford's scars and old tattoos. He trailed kisses up Ford's chest, causing their hard and heavy tempo from earlier to slow down to a tender pulse. Ford stared down at the other, his partner's crown of cards bumping into his chin. His hand reached over and ripped the nonsense off, preferring to put his hand there instead.

Standing up, Stanley wraps his arms around Ford's shoulders to go for another kiss. On instinct, Ford's hands come up to rest at the others waist, rubbing his thumbs over revealed skin. The smooth feel of warm satin against his palms and the scratchy tool against his bare skin was a foreign sensation, but interesting. 

“You ready to get on with this?” Stanley breaths against Ford's ear. The air changed, calmer than the frantic rush from before, it felt more intimate. Drawing his arms away from his shoulders, Stanley walks toward the bed side table and bends over to riffle through it. The action made caused the cheat fabric to wedge further up Stan's ass, giving it a plush appearance. Ford could see Stanley's erection straining against the red satin, a dark, wet spot staining the tip. Moving back, Stanley dropped a bottle of lube and a condom into Ford's hand. He gave Ford a peck on the lips before walking back to the bed.

Stanley laid on his stomach over the edge of the bed. One leg propped on the mattress as the other balanced on the floor. Reaching behind, he pulled the fabric and shifted it to the side, presenting his ass. Looking over his shoulder, Stanley gave a shaky smile, laughing lightly at his brother's impression of a gaping fish. “I hope it hasn't been so long that you forgot how to do this part.” He teased. Badly masking the nervousness in his voice.

Stanford gave him a look. “I have twelve PHDs, Stanley.”

“You are further proving my point here, Ford.”

Huffing with annoyance, Stanford sits on the bed between Stanley's legs. Uncapping the lube and coating his fingers. Rubbing his hands together, he tries his best to warm them against the cool October air. He places one hand over Stan's as the other circles his entrance. He could feel a shutter run through the other's body and he worked his finger inside. Sliding the digit in and out. A shaky breath escaped Stanley as Ford entered another finger. The breath turned into small whines as Ford started scissoring his entrance. 

“That, that should be enough prep.” Stanley gasped out, looking over his shoulder, small noises punched out of him with every thrust. 

“Stop being impatient.” Ford lectured, continuing to work in his third finger, stretching the ring of muscle. 

“Ugh, I forgot how slow you ar-Hnng” He whined as Ford brushed against his prostate. The metal frame shook as Stan's knuckles turned white from his grip. “Fuck.”

“Well, that is the plan isn't it?” Ford teased. Stan gave an annoyed grumble. 

Feeling particularly mean and vengeful for the bout of blue balls he was given downstairs, Ford took his time. Rubbing his calloused fingers against the walls, thrusting as deep as he could, giving a wicked smile whenever he saw his brother jerk as he skirted around the other's prostate. It wasn't long until Stanley was a writhing, drooling, mess, thrusting back against the three fingers. Brows knitted with frustration and eyes clouded over with pleasure.

“Get on with it already!” Stanley whined.

Pitching his voice, he mimicked his brother's earlier words, “Ah, ah, ah!” he mocked, kissing Stanley's sweaty back. “Not until you ask me nicely.”

Gritting his teeth and openly sulking, Stan bit out. “Please, fuck me.”

“What was that?” Ford twisted his fingers, earning a wail. 

“Please.” Stanley was getting desperate, the teasing demeanor from before long gone. “Please, take your cock and split my ass.” Ford choked, feeling an intense throb as he withdrew his fingers, that was not fair. 

“Get up.” Ford said with a gruff tone, pulling Stan's shoulder

As Stan got up from his stomach. Ford sat at the head of the mattress, resting his head on the bed post. 

“Sit on my lap.” 

The sound of the creaking mattress was the only sound as Stanley straddled Ford. Stan's previously clothed erection was released, it's wet head bobbing and dripping. With his flushed body and erect nipples showing through the suit, the view was absolutely obscene. Stanley was panting, hot and needy in his lap, awaiting further instruction

“I want you to ride me.” Ford started. “Is that OK with you?”

Stanley nodded a little too quickly. Finding the half open bottle of lube in the sheets, Stanley took a generous amount reaching underneath him for Ford's erection. Grasping his member, he gave it a few good slippery tugs. He took a few deep breaths before slowly guiding the thick appendage inside him. Ford held onto his arm to keep him steady. It had been a long while since Stanley had anything like this inside him. 

Breathing through his nose, he tried to keep still as his body adjusted to the sensation. Even when they were teens, Ford always felt huge. So deliciously thick and long, but it always took a significant amount of preparation. Taking a few more breaths, he worked further down the length until he was fully seated. Stanley could feel his partner's tight grip on his shoulder, trying his best not to thrust up into the heat. When he was fully adjuested, Stanley started slowly moving his hips. Making little gutted sounds as he slid down Ford's length. 

“M-missed you. Missed this.” Stanley panted over and over, his breath hitching with every thrust. It was so good. He felt so full, and it was overwhelming. With every roll of his hips, a jolt of pleasure bombarded his senses. The feelings getting more intense as Ford started matching his rhythm. His thighs were shaking, but he couldn't stop, the coiled up feeling in his stomach too addicting. 

“Me-me too.” Ford replied as he tried to hold on with Stanley practically bouncing on his lap. They hadn't been going on for long, but he was close, so beautifully close. He flipped them over, pivoting his hips to thrust deeper. “I missed being inside you, watching you fall apart.” 

“I fucking love it.” Ford's mouth couldn't seem to stop. Things that seemed to be so difficult before were falling from him like water. “I fucking love you.” Stanley let out a sob. The moment was too much. His body felt overexposed and raw, and it was so, so good, better than anything he had felt before. All Stan could do was grip onto the head board and hold on.

“Hah, love you, AH, c-cum-cumming!!!” Stanley let out a shriek as his orgasm hit him. The intensity was so profound; his vision was blotted with stars. Ford was not far behind. The site of his brother cumming, knowing that he was the reason Stanley's eyes rolled to the back of his head, did him in. He let out a guttural groan as he ejaculated deep into his brother. 

Everything was heavy; it felt like they had just ran a marathon. It took all Ford had, to get up and slowly slide out of his brother. Stanley let out a groan as Ford's flaccid cock exited with a wet pop. Ford slowly lowered the other's hips to the bed before collapsing next to him. Breathing hard, Ford looked over to his twin. Stanley's face was towards him, but eyes were cloudy, the dazed look of a well fucked man. 

Ford reached over to Stanley, his hand cupping his cheek. “Stan, Stan.” He gently coached, “Are you still with me?”

A tired moan was his only response as Stanley closed his eyes and nuzzled his palm. Ford chuckled to himself. “We can't sleep now Dummy, we have to wash up.” He lightly bopped his cheek and was met with an annoyed whine. “Come on.”

Stan sat up from the small bed, looking over to check the clock. How the two of them managed to fit on the twin was beyond them. Stan's body glistened with sweat, glitter and satin. God he did a lot of embarrassing things today, stuff he never would have even considered in a million years. What he was about to ask next seemed minuscule in comparison.

With a deep sigh, Stan looks toward his brother. “Hey Sixer.”

“Hmm?” Ford responded, still giddy from the afterglow. 

“There is a rerun of today's new episode of Ducktective in about an hour, you...” Stanley looks away, a hand goes up to scratch the back of his head, “you want to watch it with me?”

Ford thinks about all the research and experiments he had back in the lab. All the work that had done nothing but lay in wait for thirty years unfinished. Then thinks about how adorable it was that Stanley memorized rerun times of his favorite show. His research could afford to wait a few more hours.

“I'd love to.” Ford said with a smile, loving the way Stanley's face immediately perked up, an excited, lipstick smudged grin on his face. Ford laughed as his lover took his hand and rushed them to the bathroom to clean up.

Somewhere, in the back of a beat up van. A certain love god was giving himself a personal high five. “Now, it's time to work on my latest EP! I think I'll call it High Roller for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my entry for the Halloween Stancest event! My person wanted to be anonymous, whoever you are, I hope this was OK! By the way, the costume that Stan is wearing is this: The High Roller  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f4/8b/ce/f48bce7d6a5917059810b4072597e1d6.jpg


End file.
